


Bits N Pieces

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Community: bsg_epics, Community: bsg_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Stuff I started to write but which no longer inspires me. I reserve the right to get reinspired at any time, but it's highly unlikely. Feel free to steal and expand or adapt. Let me know what you do with it, please.





	1. That Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Openings/Opening Lines  
> Prompt: "What the frak is that thing?"

Lee stopped in the hatchway. "What the frak is that, Kara?"

She flicked her eyes to the table and back to him. "An engine."

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that. Why is it sitting on the table in Senior Pilots' Quarters?"

"Chief said if I could find him a specific engine, he could rig it up to do something."

"What?"

"Chief said -"

"I heard that. What do you need it to do?"

"Oh. Blow up my inflatable love doll."

Lee's mouth opened and closed a couple times, then he turned and left the room in his towel, shower kit in hand. Kara snickered, waiting for him to realize he was only wearing a towel and come back, but he never did.


	2. Revenge Frak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Rack Time  
> Prompt: revenge frakking in dormmate's closet

Kara burst in without a word, flopped down on his roommate's rack, then immediately sat up. "Wait. Where is he?"

Karl rolled his eyes. "He's Gemenese, remember? He goes to temple more than you do."

She grinned up at him. "How long's he gone?"

Wariness raised the hairs on his neck. "Why?"

"We could frak in his rack."

"Kara! Why the hell would we wanna do that? What's wrong with my rack?"

She rose and sauntered over, linking her arms over his shoulders. "Maybe because he's a tightass? Because you can't even think about jacking off when he's in the room? Because he hates me?"

She had a point. Aeneas did hate her, as much as a devout Gemenon could let himself hate anything. "Just frak in his rack?" He side-eyed her.

She scrunched her nose. "You're right. That's not enough. Anus could just wash his sheets." 

"You know he hates it when you call him that."

"Why do you think I do it?"

She walked over and yanked open his locker. "I could wear a couple of his tanks, and you could wear his pants." She slammed the locker door and sat on the edge of his desk.

It's not the first thing he would have thought of. Hells, he wouldn't have thought of it at all. But the idea had merit. Frak until Aeneas' clothes reeked of sex, put everything back in his locker, and wait for him to get dressed for roll call tomorrow.

Karl stood, dislodging Kara's hands. "We've got two hours."

She tore off her tanks, tossing them toward his rack. "You more than a two-minute-man today, Helo?"

He puffed out his chest in mock offense. "Gods, Kara. Way to harsh my groove. I can go at least three minutes." 

He watched her strip down to her skin, pull on a pair of Aeneas' briefs and a pair of tanks, then stand by Aeneas' rack. "If we do it here, he'll know something's up. We should use your rack so he has to walk around smelling like us frakking all day.

While he was pulling on a pair of Aeneas' uniform pants, Kara stuck her hand in the briefs, playing with herself, her eyes holding his.

"But first, maybe you could frak me against his locker."


	3. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Rare pairings/ships  
> Prompt: none **marzipanilla**

He’d gone out of his way to be charming to her, which always raised Kara’s man-antennae anyway. Now, he’d taken to flirting over the cards or making sure he was free to leave the rec room when she was done playing. Once, he’d even apparently waited around outside the Ready Room and offered to walk her to the flight deck. Kara wasn’t sure what to make of the guy, but other than that weird talking to himself, he seemed nice enough, and gods knew he was smart. Old Man didn’t like him, so that counted against him. Lee didn’t like him, either, and she wasn’t sure how much of that was some weird kind of jealousy. _He_ didn’t want her, but he sure as hell didn’t like it when anyone else was interested in her. That decided it in her mind - she didn’t examine whatever thing made her want to make Lee cranky. She’d let Dr. Baltar lead, see what happened.

“Lieutenant.”

“Doctor.”

“Please. I’ve asked you to call me Gaius.” He flapped his hand at his ear.

“Fine. Gaius. Kind of a weird name, if you ask me.”

He just ‘mmmed,’ and she wondered if her comment had irritated him.

“There’s gonna be a tournament in the rec tonight. You could show up. Give me a little real competition.”

“Is that a request, Lieutenant?”


	4. Black Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Emotions  
> Prompt: Fluff - the secret to waking up Kara

Kara must’ve gotten up at some point and pulled her boots back in: the bunkroom was lively with chatter on the other side of the curtain. Kara, on the other hand, was sprawled all over him snoring away. Not that she’d ever admit that she snored sometimes. And not that he was complaining. He stretched, as much as he was able in the limited space, and gently rocked her over to his side so he could get out. Waking Kara out of a dead sleep was a bad idea, and neither a black eye nor a busted nose were on his agenda for the day.

He sat up and felt around in the bottom of the bunk for his sweats and couldn’t find them. A more intense search revealed his briefs were also missing. None of their clothes were in the foot of the bunk where they’d tossed them. _Kara._

He turned around, laid back down and wrapped himself around Kara. She couldn’t hit him if her arms and legs were pinned. He made sure her left wrist was in his hand, and he feathered his fingertips up and down her ribs. “Karaaaa. Wake uuuup.”

She groaned.


	5. Starting a Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Seasons  
> Prompt: something about Kara being recognized by a Pyramid afficianado

“Helo! Put me down, dammit!”

He kept walking, taking the stairs two at a time, Kara playfully beating on his back until he dumped her on the bed. “You were saying?”

“Just c’mere.” She held her arms out and Karl sank down into the comfort of the poofy mattress and Kara Thrace. “Mmm. What will we do with an hour and forty-five minutes, Karl?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned, full of mischief. “This’ll only take fifteen minutes. What are we going to do with the rest of the time?”

Karl pretended to be offended. “Fifteen minutes? When was the last time it took me less than an hour, Kara Thrace?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Yesterday?” She gripped his hips with her knees and kept her fingers sliding back and forth on that spot on his back that drove him crazy. She kept that up, and it probably _would_ be over in fifteen minutes. Less, even. “Get your clothes off, Kara. I’ll show you.” He got up on his knees and pulled his tank over his head and tossed it. He caught her shirt and bra and tossed them over with his tank. “Pants, too.” She held his eyes as she unzipped and slowly wiggled out of her pants, trying to make him hurry up. By the time her pants were around her ankles and he was pulling them off, Kara was frowning, because he hadn’t looked anywhere but at her face yet. He smiled at her, which made her frown harder.

He felt for his belt and her face brightened, but then he pulled it off instead of going for his pants, and she wrinkled her brow again. He picked up one hand, then the other, and wrapped his belt around her wrists.

“What the frak’re you doing, Karl?”

“Making sure it lasts longer than fifteen minutes.”

“By tying my hands up?”

“Yep.”

“Frak.”

“Maybe.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but he pushed her arms above her head and sank back down on her, capturing her lips with his. _She’s been sampling the new beer again._ His mouth curved. His hands were on her biceps, with his thumbs gliding over the skin on her inner arms. Kara squirmed; she was especially sensitive there, and more so when she was turned on. One of many strange things about Kara Thrace that he loved. He kissed her hard one more time, then sucked his way up her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone.

“Karl…” Kara was almost whining, so not desperate yet, but making progress. 

He nuzzled her left arm, then pointed his tongue and left a damp trail from her shoulder almost to her elbow.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Karl.”

 _Damn. Voice is back to normal. Where’d I lose her?_ He mentally retraced his path.


	6. Post Colonial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Breakups  
> Prompt: K/L He's done after she sleeps with Baltar **singerdiva**

“Why? Did you miss me, sir?”

Lee hated the mocking expression on her face. “Was I supposed to, Kara?”

She shrugged. “You looked pretty _busy_ last time I saw you, so probably not.”

“I don’t know what you thought you saw, but while you were dancing with the Vice President, I was doing a perimeter check.”

She laughed, not a real Kara laugh, but the ugly kind. “Is _that_ what they’re calling it these days? Do you usually do your perimeter checks with your hand on someone’s ass?”

He had no idea what she was talking about, and saw no point in asking. Whatever it was, she was wrong. “We should stick to work from now on, Kara. I don’t know why I thought this would ever work.”

“Because you forgot I was a frak-up. And that you have a stick up your ass the size of _Galactica_.”

“No. What I forgot is that you can’t keep your pants on.”

Seconds later, they were both standing there wiping blood off their mouths. Lee shook his head and stalked away. By the end of the day, Kara’d been gone for hours, his father was in a foul mood, and Lee regretted nearly every word of that stupid conversation. Wouldn’t it be better if she were at least alive?


	7. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Friends with Benefits  
> Prompt: Kara/Chief - In the weeks after Cally died he burned with an angry fire that matched hers. **altitudeandwine**

"Strip it down, Galen."

He looked at her askance. "Sir?"

Kara shook her head. "No ranks."

"What's going on," he swallowed, "Kara?"

"All that screaming at your deck crew? That's what's going on."

Galen stood there, uncomprehending, and Kara huffed at him. She reached for the zipper of his coverall and lowered it. "Strip it down," she repeated, then toed off her shoes. She held his eyes while she yanked her tanks off, and felt for the buttons on her pants.

Galen's eyebrows went up, but he finally started removing the rest of his clothes.

When Kara was down to panties, she said, "One rule. What happens in here stays in here." She hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties and started shoving them down. "Well, two rules."

Galen paused pulling off his tanks.

"You can't yell at me." She stepped out of her panties and smirked at him. "But I like it rough."

He finally smiled. "I've heard that about you."

Kara stood there, held out a hand, and motioned him forward with her fingers. She stepped right up in his space and said, "Show me how angry you are, Galen. Go ahead. Hurt me."

Galen grabbed her biceps and squeezed hard, shoving her into the hatch. He paused, like he wasn't sure this was for real, and Kara broke his hold, shoving back.

"You can do better than that."

Galen swung at her and she blocked him, moving inside his reach.


End file.
